All About Snapchat
Emani Martinez The Definition Snapchat is a mobile messaging service that sends a photo or video to someone that lasts only up to 10 seconds before it disappears. During that time, the recipient can take a screen shot, and the sender is notified that it was taken. The Basic Features Snapchat allows you to see what your friend is doing all day everyday. After 24 hours from each individual post the snap will disappear from the users snap story. This means when I post a snap of me with my dog at the vet or something 24 hours from the exact time I posted it the app will take it down. The app does give us the options to edit, caption, and/or draw on our pictures and videos. That part is really cool because when you go back to watch your story it'll be like an almost professional edited video of what you did all day. They have even more fun features such as the face swap. You and the friend you take a picture with can swap faces and laugh and be silly. The creators of this app really made it enjoyable for users of all ages. The Best Features One great thing about this app is that you can send a silly or ugly picture to one of your friends and they can only see it once for however long you timed it for. I feel that snapchat is trying to break the users shyness so they can feel comfortable sending that funny picture because they know it will disappear right after. We can say and show things that we didn't want to before because we don't want the recipient to keep the message or goofy picture forever. Also, the app tells us if the recipient has screenshotted the picture you sent. So in all situations I find these features to come in handy. The Benefits Snapchat includes features that other social medias don't. For example, They have a "Discover" and "Live" feed that gives you different events and channels. They added this feature because they want you to not only stay connected with your friends and their lives but to stay connected to the world and what going on around you. This feature allows you to watch networks form TV such as the food network, ESPN, or comedy central. Also discover helps you watch the news on CNN. The live feed shows major events that are going on around the world such as major baseball games, NFL drafts, and major fests and parades. The reason I mentioned this feature is because a lot of social media I feel distracts you from the real world and what is important. Snapchat makes you want to know whats going on around you besides your friends. Snapchat can actually benefit your life with these important features. You don't get pop up adds that distract you from the app. It is comfortable to use in the way the features are made and put together, it is easy to function and is also enjoyable. ' ' The Businessman/woman Benefits Being connected to the world can benefit those who are trying to grow and promote your brand or your business. Snapchat is really good for promotion and people in marketing. There are a lot of articles that are based on how to use snapchat for business. This is because out of all the social medias, snapchat is the most used and popular one. Category:Social Media Category:Business Category:Marketing Category:Snapchat